Gebruiker:Bergsmit/wiki forum
Wikipedia:Request page protection De nadelen van user generated content Okee, een Wiki met de mogelijkheid om iedereen zijn of haar zegje te laten doen. Klinkt goed, maar in de praktijk kan het voor problemen zorgen. Er is namelijk geen controle vooraf, dus iedereen kan van alles opschrijven. En dan weet ik wel dat er een mechanisme is om dat weer terug te draaien, maar het kost wel veel energie. Voorbeeldje: ik heb onderzoek gedaan voor iemand uit Frankrijk, die wist dat haar voorvader admiraal was geweest in Nederland. Spitten in de archieven maakt duidelijk dat de brave man marinier was geweest aan boord van de Admirael van Wassenaer. Dat ook keurig gemeld (in het Frans) en gedacht dat de vraag afdoende beantwoord was. Wat bleek, de vragenstelster had mijn antwoord doorgegeven aan de familie, daar vreselijk op haar duvel gehad (je hebt je met een kluitje in het riet laten sturen) en komt nu weer terug met de vraag of ik kan uitzoeken wanneer hij tot admiraal is benoemd. Dit is dus een idée fixe (niet te verwarren met het hondje van Obelix) en stel dat we in Wiki-verband bezig waren geweest: dan was iedere keer WEER die admiraal tevoorschijn gekomen. Mijn stelling moge duidelijk zijn: sta data van derden pas toe wanneer bewezen is dat deze klopt. Wat dat betreft heeft een eigen website voordelen, want daar komt geen derde aan te pas. Met "bewezen" bedoel ik dat je hebt kunnen aantonen dat een bepaalde familierelatie klopt. Het is me al eens overkomen dat ik een half jaar achter de verkeerde heb aangejaagd, omdat ik twee nichtjes met elkaar had verward. Binnen twee weken gedoopt, bovendien in hetzelfde plaatsje met een zeer bijzondere voornaam. Als ik na al die tijd eindelijk heb aangetoond dat nichtje B de juiste is, ik plaats dat op een wiki en wordt vervolgens geconfronteerd met iemand die "zeker meent te weten dat het hier moet gaan om nichtje A", dan kweekt dat een ontzettende hoop ergernis en dat moet voorkomen worden. Je laat je neefje toch ook niet met een viltstift de Nachtwacht even corrigeren? Als het ventje zo nodig wat wil prutsen dan geef je hem een fotokopie van dat schilderij. Het mag hautain klinken, nou dat is dan maar zo. Als ik zes maanden bezig ben geweest om iets te bewijzen, dan is dat van mij. Daar laat ik niemand in knoeien. Er staat toch ook nergens dat je het MOET plaatsen. Het MAG, als je het leuk vindt en als je een dergelijk complex geval er liever buiten houdt, dan doe je dat. Bovendien: als je naar WR kijkt, zul je zien dat er de mogelijkheid is om pagina's te maken die gesloten zijn voor redactieverandering door willekeurige derden. Je kunt er dus een beschouwing aan wijden, die alleen jij kunt redigeren. Als iemand daar commentaar op wil geven, dan kan die zich tot jou richten. Het is aan jou of die argumentatie je tot een ander inzicht brengt of niet. Ik heb begrepen uit de discussies, dat iedereen zijn eigen database blijft houden en dat gedcoms primair dus in het eigen territorium worden opgenomen; daarnaast is er 1 verzamelgebied, waar 2 gelijke personen en/of gezinnen kunnen worden samengevoegd, soms zal daarbij een keuze moeten worden gemaakt, in principe gebeurt dat in onderling overleg tussen degenen die die gegevens hebben aangeleverd. Alle gegevens, die uit het zicht verwijderd worden kunnen altijd weer teruggehaald worden, maar in jouw eigen gedeelte kan niemand iets veranderen. Mission Statement Ik doe een poging: Doel is te komen tot een genealogische wiki, een website, vrij toegankelijk voor iedereen (eventueel na registratie), waarop de gebruikers gegevens kunnen toevoegen of, in overleg, verbeteren of verwijderen. Er vindt geen censuur plaats en er wordt niet van hogerhand gemodereerd. De gebruikers bepalen de inhoud. Wiki software Op de website WikiMatrix kun je via een wizard de enorme hoeveelheid wiki software met elkaar vergelijken. Voor een toepassing die wij in gedachten hebben (veel gegevens, backup, open source etc.) kom ik al snel uit bij MediaWiki, de software waarmee Wikipedia is ontwikkeld.